Sharing Memories in a Different Way
by ThE KiDDo
Summary: Fujimori wants revenge!! What will happen to Ryota?!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sharing Memories in a Different Way.  
  
Characters: Based on Ryota and Mitsui.. Non-yaoi! There's also 'course Ayako, Sakuragi, Rukawa and the company.  
  
Summary: Spring vacation's coming, the guys are planning to do some exciting things, but something weird happens and it interrupts all of their plans!!  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own SD guys.. nor SD itself, but I own this silly fic of mine *grins* and the greatest part of it that *the grin widens* you can't sue me... Na na na na na!!  
  
A/N: Hey! ma first SD fic, so don't be harsh, deal? ^^;; *ducks as a big tomato was sent like a bomb* HEY! I didn't even start!!!!! Oh, 'bout me.. I'm known for my crazy and insane fics.. so don't get surprised of anything you might read here.. K??! Let's continue with ma 1st fic, shall we? ^^  
  
P.S: Oh.. I like to add that (' ') are for thoughts! That's all. Hehe ..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..  
  
It was just another morning of the ordinary days that'd passed on Kangawa. but the weather was warmer than the other times, it was spring. That season when the trees blossom and the new green leaves come to live.  
  
On the streets of Kangawa, there was a teen-age boy walking as he put his bag over his right shoulder, Ryota Miyagi, the point guard of Shohoku team was on his way to his highschool, Shohoku. His hands were jammed into his pocket as he wistled happily greeting the new day.  
  
"Aya-chan.." He whispered dreamily as he closed his eyes, the visions of him and Ayako, the manager of the team and his crush, were playing in his mind as a smile crept to his lips.  
  
That girl was perfect for him, so sweet yet so serious sometimes. Her curly hair, her sweet smile, her... "FAN!" He said his final thought out loud, before he started to curse his bad thoughts 'why something must interrupt my dreams with my beauty??!'  
  
He returned to his daydreams, 'Oh, where was I?! Right, her sweet smile, her everything! She's perfect, my Aya-chan.'  
  
Suddenly, he felt himself bumping into someone. He fell to the ground on his back. "Ow!" He groaned sitting and rubbing his head.  
  
"I should've known it's you!" He heard a familiar voice say.  
  
"OH! Ohayo, Mitsui." He said standing up, then he beated the dust from his cloths before helding a hand from the fallen shooting-guard of Shohoku team.  
  
"Are you gonna keep bumping me like this every morning?!" He asked taking Ryota's hand and standing up, "Can't you stop day-dreaming and concentrate on where you're going for a second?"  
  
"Gomen, Mitsui. But you know that I can't help it." Ryota said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." It was his turn to beat the dust away, "So, wassup with you?"  
  
"Except that we're finally having the spring vacation, nothing much." Ryota said, his smile turning into a grin.  
  
"Then you're excited about that vacation also." Mitsui said with a smirk, "I can't think about what would we do in that long time of freedom?"  
  
"Loads of stuff, I just can't wait!" Ryota said his grin widening.  
  
Mitsui was about to say something when a redheaded guy popped from nowhere, "Hey you two, what are you babbling about?"  
  
"Hey, Sakuragi. I can see that you finally woke up early." Ryota teased the freshman.  
  
"Me, the tensai, wake up early?!" He laughed his usual laughter, "You're the one who's late."  
  
"Nani?" Ryota said looking at his watch, "It's still..."  
  
Mitsui noticed his friend's face turn into a terrified one, "What's wrong, Ryota?"  
  
"Damn this stupid watch, it's broken!" He shouted before starting to run, "We're gonna be late for SCHOOL!"  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Did you like that scolding, Ryochan?" Sakuragi teased the point guard as the -as Rukawa calls them- idiot trio accompanied each other in the lunch break.  
  
"Shut up, Sakuragi!" Ryota shouted, although he wasn't that good student but he was never scolded for being late.  
  
"Hey, chill up man. Is it your first?" Mitsui joined the teasing only to meet Ryota's glare, "Gomen, Mr Miyagi! Your glare can kill, man. Don't you know that it's so deadly?"  
  
"Cut it out, guys." Ryota said sighing, "Anyway, when are we gonna dicuss the spring vacation plans?"  
  
"After practice, that if Gori was mercy enough to leave some strength in you," Sakuragi said, "But I, the tensai, never tired like you lousy troublesomes." The he gave his laughter.  
  
Ryota sighed again, 'This is gonna be a long day.' He looked at Sakuragi's tray, it was already empty except the rubbish on it. Sakuragi was such an eater. His gaze wandered around the tables, then it stopped at a very familiar face. His gaze was turning into a dreamy stare, 'Aya-chan..'  
  
"Here we go again." Mitsui sighed before he gave Ryota a swat to the back of his head, "Earth calling Ryota, come in Ryota."  
  
"What?!" Ryota protested annoyed.  
  
"Saty with us, buddy. NO staring." Mitsui said as Sakuragi laughed like an idiot.  
  
'why something MUST interrupt my dreams with my beauty??!' Ryota frowned as he started to curse his luck again, "Can't you complete your lunch and leave me alone?"  
  
"Not hungry." Mitsui said.  
  
"Really, Micchy? I'll eat those then." Sakuragi said eagerly attacking the food.  
  
"Sakuragi!" Mitsui took his tray away from the wild, hungry monky, "First of all, don't call me Micchy, and second, I was only kidding."  
  
Ryota took advantage of the situation and returned back to his dreams.  
  
"There's no kidding in food, Micchy." Sakuragi said staring at the food with a watered mouth, "Now, be friendly and give this tray."  
  
"Don't call me Micchy!"  
  
Then the two started to fight.  
  
"Huh?!" Ryota woke up from his day-dream to see his company fighting, "Guys, stop arguing! I'll take that."  
  
He snatched the tray from Mitsui and started to eat happily.  
  
Suddenly, two voices shouted at the same time, "RYOTA!"  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.. A/N: What d'ya think? Well, it's only the start... Gomen for any grammer mistakes or misspelling, it happens most of the time, hehe!! R/R, arigatou!!!!! Gomen if you felt that any of the characters are OOC. Oh, I wanna say a BIG thanks to mayumi-chan, I guess you're the one who gave me courage to write this fic ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2: Here We Go

Title: Sharing Memories in a Different Way  
  
Characters: Ryota and Mitsui (non-yaoi).. "Ittai!" *shouts clutching her head as she tasted the Gori's fist* "What about us?" *looks at the Gori with tears in her eyes*, "And the tensai, don't forget him!" *shouts Sakuragi* Yeah, I forgot, *sniffs* there's also Akagi, Sakuragi, Rukawa, Ayako and the company.  
  
Summary: A unbelievable inccedent happens, what is it?  
  
Disclaimer: (tell me about repeatin yerself!!) Yup, yer thought was right, I dun own SD and also I'm not making any money of this fic *hides some bucks in her pocket* Hey, that's only my pocket money ^^  
  
A/N: Nad's here reporting for duty! Here's the 2nd chappy in yer hands. Nothing much till now, still in the beginning and here I am just babbling as usual ^^;; Gomen, keep on reading.  
  
P.S: Thanks for the reviews Muyami-chan and Liete-chan, and about yer request to make this yaoi.... Uh, I don't think so. I've put in my mind that it'd be 'bout the others helping Ryota out of his trouble!!*grins* Sorry but thanks again.  
  
.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.  
  
"COME ON! We can't spend it on making parties only, we gotta do something specail." Ryota's protesting voice echoed in the gym. It was after sunset and darkness had already taken over the city of Kangawa.  
  
"What?! Parties are something special!" Sakuragi shouted.  
  
"Hai Sakuragi, we'll make parties but without any food or punch, only music." Ryota said smirking.  
  
"Ooh Ryochin, why do you always do this to me?" Sakuragi complained and a luaghters filled the four-walled gym that covered Rukawa's mumbling which was do'aho.  
  
The guys were discussing what they can do in the two weeks vacation, but it seemed that they were getting no where.  
  
"Now, guys. Any other suggestions" Everybody glanced at each other, "I assume you don't."  
  
"Maybe we can go camping!" Mitsui said after hesitation.  
  
Ryota winced and eyes were turned to him, "No, thanks." He said waving his hands with widened eyes as he got an unforgetable memory back.  
  
Mitsui wanted to kick himself, he knew that he shouldn't bring that suggestion up, not after what happened to Ryota in that last time they camped out.  
  
"Well, I can't stay later than this, guys. My folks will get worried if I didn't get back home soon." Kogure said after taking a glance at his watch.  
  
"Remember, though we have vacation, that doesn't mean that there isn't any practice. I except to see you all here tomorrow." Akagi said.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Then Akagi and Kogure left the gym together heading to their homes leaving the others behind.  
  
"I guess we won't be able to agree on something." Ayako sighed, "I have to go too. See you guys." She waved then headed out of the gym carrying her bag.  
  
'Here's my love go away,' Ryota thought sadly.  
  
"I'm goin' also." Mitsui said getting out of the gym followed by Sakuragi and Rukawa, then he was left all alone in the gym. He grabbed a ball and started to dribble, "Miyuki."  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"I can't believe that we couldn't agree on something 'til now, the vacation will end and we'll be still arguing 'bout what to do." Ryota complained as he and Mitsui walked together after the practice that they had.  
  
Mitsui shook his head smiling, "Rukawa and Sakuragi almost killed each other this time."  
  
"Maybe it's for the best." Ryota laughed before he was joined by Mitsui, "At least we agreed to make a party in the second week of the vacation."  
  
"Yeah, a good sign." Mitsui nodded.  
  
Then they reached their separation corner.  
  
"Here we go," Mitsui said, "See ya tomorrow, Ryota."  
  
"See ya." And each one continued in his own path.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Ryota walked as slow as he can, he wasn't in the mood to sit in that small apartment of his alone. After his parents left to Tokyo, he couldn't remember that someone's feet except his touched the apartment's floor that he rent. Not that his teammates never gave him a visit, but he was the one who wasn't spending time in it.  
  
His usual hang outs were at the -of course- gym, the park, Mitsui's house, any resturant he sees and finally his little apartment. He only stayed there to study or get some sleep, he didn't like it. Its silence only kept reminding him that he was alone.. awfully alone.  
  
He sighed, it was him who insisted on staying in Kangawa instead of moving to Tokyo with his parents. He didn't want to leave the team nor his friends, especially Ayako. He couldn't imagine himself living away from his hometown, he just couldn't.  
  
All of a sudden, his thoughts were interrupted by five guys' appearance. He raised his head to see who blocked his way, 'what now?'  
  
"Miyagi, long time no see!" He heard one of them say, his hands were jammed in the pockets of his pants.  
  
"Fujimori!" Ryota looked at him disbelievingly, "I thought that you've moved to Tokyo?"  
  
"I did, but I came back to accomplish my mission that waited long enough." He said getting his hands out before pointing at Royta, "Which's taking my revenge from you!"  
  
~~~~****~~~~ tbc  
  
.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.  
  
A/N: So?! What d'ya think? *gets to the top of the page and scroll down slowly* Ok, it maybe short ^^;; but what to do? School's killing me! Well, about 'The Camp Accidnt' that scared the hell outta Ryota, I'm gonna write a fic 'bout it! The idea just popped into my head when I was writing this one, so expect it SOON. Hmm, did you guys hear that reviewing won't kill?! 1 Review a day, keeps the depression away.. hehe ^^ 


	3. RevenGe

Title: Sharing Memories in a Different Way  
  
Characters: *takes a deep breath* Ryota, Mitsui, Sakuragi, Rukawa, Akagi, Kogure, Fujimori (OC), no Sendoh, nor anybody else from the other teams for now. *clutches her head waiting for a hit from the Gori* *opens one eye and carefully looks up, nothing happens. Smiles* *Whack* "You forgot me!" *sobbing* And Ayako *sniffs* with her fan skills.  
  
Summary: Fujimori wants to REVENGE, how will he do such thing? And what will happen to Ryota Miyagi?  
  
Disclaimer: No, I dun own them nor making money from this fic of mine. I'm just goffing around with those lovely characters.  
  
A/N: Four.. three.. two.. one.. ZERO! Here's my surprise for you, O__o; Yeah, it is the 3rd chappy. How did you guess it? ^______^  
  
WARNING: Warning! Warning! Red Alert!.. This stupid fic will be including ideas that you won't see in our world, not new ones. Guys, if you don't like such stuff which have illogical ideas, I think you know where's the BACK botton. Who enjoy it, start reading. *sighs* I feel like an idiot.  
  
.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.  
  
  
  
"Heh, you still believe that you can take that revenge?" Ryota said sercastically with a smile on his lips, "You know that you've tried three times before, by the way."  
  
"This time, I'm sure I'm gonna get ya." Fujimori said smiling confidently, "I've waited all those years for this moment."  
  
"Shouldn't you be talking like after you get me?" Ryota said putting his bag away and raising his fists, "Come 'n get me."  
  
"You sure got the guts, as I always knew you." Fujimori said, then he pointed to his boys who walked slowly surrounded Ryota.  
  
"What? Letting your boys taking care of this?" Ryota said never leaving his sercastic tone.  
  
"Enough with your comments, shorty."  
  
"Who you're callin' a shorty?" Ryota said angrily.  
  
"Well, when you see someone shorter than you, please tell me." Fujimori shrugged.  
  
"You.." Ryota blew up and went attacking the elder guy, but only to be stopped by a punch in his stomache by one of the *boys*. He gasped as he fell to the ground clutching his stomache followed by several coughs.  
  
He heard his enemy's laughter echo in his ears before he was kicked in the stomache. Ryota rolled on the ground few times, then he shot up from the ground with a thin thread of blood in the corner of his mouth. He wiped the blood from his cut lip with his sleeve and looked at Fujimori with burning eyes.  
  
"What shorty guy? Can't beat uncle Fuji?"  
  
Challenge is the thing that would put Ryota into action, and as he saw Fujimori's smirk, he tightened his fists and started the fight forgetting all about the promise that he gave not to fight anymore.  
  
And the fight began  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"It's only you and me now, Fujimori." Ryota said spitting blood, around him was four unconscious boys bleeding. Three of them were bleeding from their noses while one of them bled from his forhead.  
  
But Ryota didn't get out of that fight uninjured, he was bleeding from the side of his head as one of them hit him by a wooden stick he had found. But he was able to recover that hit quickly to black that guy out. Now, after Fujimori's buddies took a nap, he had to face Ryota alone.  
  
Fujimori knew that Ryota's a tough guy, he had experienced that before many times, but this time he knew that no matter how tough Ryota is, he'd take him down.  
  
"Bring it on." Fujimori said attacking Ryota. He tried to punch Ryota in the face, but the latter dodged it easily sending his fist into his enemy's stomache. Fujimori held his stomache painfully. He was gasping for air while Ryota stood calmly shoving his hands into his pockets and watching the elder boy infront of him.  
  
He wasn't in the mood to fight, not now, so he turned around, picked his bag and walked away ignoring his life time enemy. But suddenly, he shoved out of the way as Fujimori attacked the place where he was standing a moment ago.  
  
"Don't you ever learn, I used this trick twice before." Ryota said laughing.  
  
"Wait until I put my hands on you." Fujimori jumped on Ryota and the two went rolling on the ground fighting. Each one of them did his best to take the other down, Fujimori was pinning Ryota on the ground when he got a syringe out.  
  
"What the-" Ryota struggled at the sight of the syringe, "Get off me!"  
  
"Here it is, Ryota." Fujimori said injecting Ryota with the liquid that was contained in the syringe, "Here is my revenge."  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.  
  
A/N: Ryota: Are you gonna torture me from the beginning? Yer first fic must be lovely, not fighting! Like writing a fic 'bout me and Ayako. *starts day- dreaming*  
  
Nad: *sighs* It's my fault that I love cheeky characters, you can at least say 'thank you for writing a fic 'bout you.'  
  
Ryota: Hmm? *keeps day-dreaming*  
  
Baz: I think that it's a good fic.  
  
Nad: really, bro? ^________________________^  
  
Baz: Yeah, especially when you said that you feel like an idiot, I've been trying to tell that from years, glad you got it at last.  
  
Nad: You.. *chases her runaway, laughing brother angrily* 


End file.
